Transmutation
Transmutation is the method of combining unwanted mods and paying credits for a chance to create a more desirable mod. The majority of PvE mods are obtainable through this method. Certain mod classes, such as Corrupted Mods and Event-exclusive mods, cannot be acquired via transmutation. There is no specific mod combination that produces a certain mod and is purely based on rarity and chance, though polarity and item compatibility are also factors. For example, fusing four Madurai mods has a higher chance of producing a random Madurai mod. Similarly, fusing 4 rifle mods will have a higher chance of producing a random rifle mod. Transmutation does not produce Aura mods, Sentinel precepts, Corrupted mods, Primed mods, Set mods, Augment mods, Amalgam mods, or Riven mods. There is also no penalty for fusing the same mod, making the chances of getting a rare mod the same regardless of whether one transmutes four different or identical rares. Use Begin by selecting any combination of four unranked mods that you wish to Transmute. You cannot use mods you currently have equipped, Legendary mods, or Set Mods. After an acceptable combination is selected, the Transmute area on the middle of the mod screen will light up, telling you that you are ready to transmute your selected mods. Simply click the illuminated area and then confirm your selection. The cost of Transmutation varies depending on the rarity of mods used. Prices range from to : * for transmuting any three mods with a transmutation core. * for transmuting any four common mods. * for transmuting any four uncommon mods. * for transmuting any four rare mods. * for transmuting any four amalgam mods. You can mix mods of different rarities to get prices in-between. The end result of the transmutation depends on the collective rarity of mods used. Transmuting four common mods have a chance to produce rarer mods, but less so when compared to transmutations using mods of higher value. For example: combining four different rare mods is costly but yields a greater chance of producing a rare mod from the transmutation. Apart from that, the algorithm of transmutation is completely random—there are no recipes for even the simplest mods. Transmutation Cores Transmutation Cores are special Cores that can be used as an ingredient in Transmutation. When used alongside three other Mods to be transmuted, the Transmutation Core ensures that the resulting Mod will be of matching Polarity listed on the Transmutation Core. Using a Transmutation Core also removes the credit cost for that transmutation, allowing for cheaper attempts at transmuting Rare-quality Mods. Transmutation Cores do not guarantee the rarity of the resulting mod, only their polarity. Transmutation cores can be acquired from Cephalon Simaris in the relay for . Riven Mods Riven Mods can also be transmuted. However, they require the use of Riven Transmuter, a drop from Eidolon Hydrolyst, in order to transmute four unveiled, veiled, or a mix of them to produce one veiled Riven Mod. The resulting Riven Mod will always be of the same type as one of the transmuted Riven Mod. Because of this, if you use four Riven Mods of the same type, you will guarantee a veiled Riven Mod of that type. See Also *Transmutable Mods *Untransmutable Mods Media WARFRAME - A Simple Treatise to the Methods of Sustainable Transmutation Warframe - Transmuting Common Mods 100 Times Warframe - Transmuting Uncommon Mods 100 Times Warframe - Transmuting Rare Mods 100 Times Patch History *Reduced the Standing cost of Transmutation Cores from 10k to 5k. *Improvements to the Transmutation system: you can no longer transmute your final power card of a given type. *Introduced. }} es:Transmutación fr:Transmutation Category:Update 10 Category:Mechanics Category:Mods